La Suerte De Amarte
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Tardaste mucho Hinata, no te iba a esperar toda la vida / Ya dime que me amas / Te amo, ¡ahora ven aquí pequeña escurridiza! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo en tonterías -/-


**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Éste fic está inspirado en el tema: **Thin Layer / The Honorary Title**

_**La Suerte De Amarte**_

Quiso correr pero el humo del cigarrillo lo debilitaba, toda la feria estaba infestada de gente, borrachos, mujeres, niños.

Ella.

Apretó los puños enojado y quiso golpear a cualquiera que lo retara. Respiró profundo y aflojó el puño, no era sitio para dar un espéctaculo de esa índole. Se había enamorado de su pelo largo negro, sus raros ojos grises, su voz delicada pero sensual, de la forma en la que lo tocaba y lo debilitaba ante cualquier peligro.

Si ella le pidiese su alma, él se la daría sin reprochar.

Pero ¿a quién le importaba lo que sentía? ¡A nadie!

Siguió caminando ignorando las luces y el olor a fritura mezclado con el dulce, apartó varias personas que se cruzaron en su camino y éstas lo insultaron por grosero. Solo pensaba en lo perfecta que era ella, una mujer bajada del cielo y confeccionada en el mismo infierno. Solo un pequeño roce de sus manos bastaban para quitarle el aliento.

¿Pero qué era él? Un pobre don nadie. Siempre pensó que en el amor no cabía toda maldita sociedad y sus reglas de estatus barato, estúpido que era ahora al darse cuenta que ella nunca lo amaría.

La conocía de la universidad, él era un prodigio de la matemática y la física, mientras que ella seguía las corrientes filosóficas. Sabía que su familia era una de las más influyentes en la política y el comercio de aquellos tiempos. ¿Pero que podía decir él? Su padre era un borracho amante del sexo y su madre había muerto cuando él era solo un niño. Aún así se arriesgó y le habló sobre su vida, ella se interesó y le brindó una mano.

¡Iluso! Era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese horrible momento. La había visto abrazada con su compañero de puesto, él le daba besos en su cabello y ella, seguro sonreía.

Apretó de nuevo los puños pero un grito lo hizo estremecer.

- ¡Naruto! -

Sintió unos pequeños pero reconfortantes brazos rodear su cintura, y una frágil frente recostada de su espalda.

- Necesitamos hablar - lloraba.

- Con lo que vi me es suficiente Hinata, por favor vete - trató de quitarsela de encima pero ella afianzó el agarre.

- ¡No me iré! - sollozó aún más fuerte - Escúchame, escúchame -

Naruto cerró los ojos dolido y con la voz entrecortada trató de hablarle.

- Sé que no soy el mejor partido para ti, y que te mereces algo mejor de lo que puedo darte. Pero no había necesidad de mentirme, lo amas y yo...-

- ¡No lo digas, no lo hagas! -

- Hinata -

Naruto la vio frente de él con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, el corazón le sangró.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir esto que siento? - gritó aún más fuerte - ¡Por qué! -

- Naruto -

- ¡No Hinata, ya basta de mentiras! -

- ¿Quieres saber por qué estaba abrazando a Kiba? - dijo ya más calmada.

- No es necesario - trató de caminar pero Hinata le bloqueó el paso.

- Le estaba pidiendo un consejo porque no sabía que hacer con este amor -

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con, este amor? -

- Te vi varias veces de manos con Sakura y, me moría de celos, una noche le conté a Kiba lo que me pasaba y él me dijo que estaba enamorada. -

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -

- Tenía miedo - bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Naruto la sujetó bruscamente por los hombros.

- ¡Estas jugando conmigo ¿cierto? ! - ella lo miró aterrada - ¡Dime Hinata, por qué lo haces! - la zarandeó más fuerte.

- ¡No lo hago! - quiso quitárselo de encima pero él no la dejó.

- ¡Entonces por qué me dices todo esto! - notaba su furia en sus ojos así que Hinata prefirió no seguir callando eso que sentía.

- ¡Porque yo te amo, Naruto! -

Él la taladró con la mirada por unos minutos y luego la atrajó con rápidez besándole los labios, y abrazándola con vehemencia.

- Tardaste mucho Hinata, no te iba a esperar toda la vida - le dijo rozándole la boca y ella sonrió.

- Ya dime que me amas - la iba a besar de nuevo pero Hinata se alejó causándole cierto gruñido tentador.

- Te amo, ¡ahora ven aquí pequeña escurridiza! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo en tonterías -

Hinata se echó a correr y él empezó a perseguirla.

- ¡Atrápame si puedes! -

- ¡Prepárate Hinata, porque ya no te alejarás de mí otra vez! -

Y así siguieron disfrutando la feria, entre abrazos, besos, caricias y una fuerte carrera que los dejó tirados en el piso exhaustos, mientras se tomaban de la mano y veían las estrellas. Sabían que esto traería fuertes disputas entre sus familias y sus diferentes estatus sociales.

¡Pero, al carajo! Ya sabrían como salir de esa.


End file.
